


Daddy and Me

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Kiss, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, M/M, No one came tho, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I'm not mad because no one wants to hang out with me!" Carl snapped, shaking his head. "And don't even bother telling me that I'm some cool kid or that I'm really smart, you have to say that shit-""Swear jar." Rick smiled at him. It was hard to be angry with Carl. Carl was angry, probably had enough anger for the both of them, but Carl was his boy, and a few fights weren't gonna change that. "I'm gonna say that no matter how old you get, just by the way. You're always gonna be my boy.""You're my dad," Carl stated. "You have to compliment me and praise me and tell me I'm important. It doesn't mean anything." He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower against his seat. "Just, stop, okay? I'm so over all this bullshit. You don't mean it and every time you say it I'm reminded of it-"





	Daddy and Me

"Can you stop picking me up in this cop car?" Carl shoved his bag into the floor board, climbing in and slamming the door. He grabbed the seat belt and buckled himself in, leaning back in the seat. "It makes me look like a fucking loser." He rolled his eyes when Rick mumbled "swear jar" and looked out the window. "Just start driving, I can't wait to get away from this place." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his lap. "I'm gonna move far away."

Rick looked at his son, then back at the road. It wasn't uncommon for Carl to have days like this. There were more than a handful of times where kids messed with him for having a dad that's a cop. They wouldn't invite him out and wouldn't come over, insisting that Rick would ruin all the fun. Carl had friends, good ones like Enid who didn't mind that Rick was a cop, but when you're a high schooler that stuff matters. It's upsetting to be known as the prude with the cop for a dad. He turned down the road, speeding up some.

"Carl," Rick began. They had this conversation far too many times. "Those kids are just assholes. They do illegal things, that's why they don't want you around. They think that you'll come tell me, which I know you won't." Carl still wasn't looking at him, just glaring out the window with his back turned to Rick. "You're one of the coolest kids I know-" 

"I'm not mad because no one wants to hang out with me!" Carl snapped, shaking his head. "And don't even bother telling me that I'm some cool kid or that I'm really smart, you have to say that shit-" 

"Swear jar." Rick smiled at him. It was hard to be angry with Carl. Carl was angry, probably had enough anger for the both of them, but Carl was his boy, and a few fights weren't gonna change that. "I'm gonna say that no matter how old you get, just by the way. You're always gonna be my boy." 

"You're my dad," Carl stated. "You have to compliment me and praise me and tell me I'm important. It doesn't mean anything." He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower against his seat. "Just, stop, okay? I'm so over all this bullshit. You don't mean it and every time you say it I'm reminded of it-" 

There were a million questions Rick wanted to ask, but he would only be able to squeeze one in at a time. It was hard, not knowing what would make Carl snap and what wouldn't. Rick tried his best to make mental notes of all the things that upset Carl and the things that didn't, he always hated seeing his boy upset. 

Rick put his hand on Carls thigh, rubbing his thumb against it. "Don't you ever think I don't mean this shit, Carl." He smirked when Carl did. It was rare that Rick would swear, it was part of his good cop act. Never swearing. Never getting too angry. Carl always smiled wide when he heard Rick swear, like he was proud or something. "I mean it all." He gripped Carls thigh. "You're my boy and I love you more than anyone else, more than your mother. You're smart and strong and talented and god, it kills me every day knowing you can't see it. I just.." He shook his head. "I just wish I could show you how amazing you really are." 

Carl spread his legs, pushing his leg up against Ricks hand. He looked down at his lap, bouncing the leg Rick wasn't touching. "I'm sorry..." He whispered after a few minutes. "I'm... I'm not mad at you, dad, just..." He shook his head. "It's stupid, forget it. I'm not mad at you I'm just-" 

"An angsty teen." Rick patted his leg and continued to drive, thumb tracing patterns against Carls leg. "You know, you can talk to me about stuff, Carl. I'm your dad first, cop second, I won't tell anyone what you tell me. Unless you murdered someone, I may have a slight issue with that." Carl smiled again, it made Ricks heart burst. Each smile he earned from Carl made him smile just as wide. It was a reward, seeing his son happy. "Just... what's going on?" 

"It's stupid.." Carl whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Really, really stupid..." He looked at Rick when he didn't reply. He sighed and looked at the road. "No one wants to kiss me- hey! Stop laughing! I'm allowed to be upset! I've never had a boyfriend and I've never kissed anyone. It's embarrassing when no one wants to be your first kiss." He huffed, shaking his head. "Nevermind." Rick wondered if it was tiring for him to go from happy to sad to angry in five minutes. 

"Hey," Rick chuckled. "It's not funny, it's just cute." Without even missing a beat, Rick continued talking. "Look, I know its harder to find boys that... like boys but you will find it." Carl hadn't told him he was gay until now, but considering that the boy didn't say "I'm gay" Rick figured that wasn't the topic of conversation. He would save that for another day. "Just wait until college-" 

"I don't want to." Carl looked at Rick. "Enid found a girl to makeout with within three hours. She says it's because lesbians move fast but I don't believe it." He looked down at his feet, playing with his hands. "She's... she's just really pretty and funny and great and I'm-" He sighed. "I'm me. What guy is gonna look at me and want me?"

"What guy doesn't want you?" Rick curled his fingers around Carls thigh. "You're smart, funny-" 

"And amazing. I know. But that's not what guys look for when they want to makeout and get a hand job." Carl tilted his head to the side and looked at Rick. "I mean... you weren't checking a girls grades before you hooked up with her-" 

"I didn't," Rick nodded. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel. "I didn't hook up. Your mom was my first and uh... hopefully my last as long as she doesn't get tired of me." He kept his eyes on the road. "But Carl, really, you're beautiful. You got pretty eyes and soft hair and... your lips are amazing." 

"Then why hasn't a guy swept me off my feet or at least give me a blow job in the locker room." Carl rolled his eyes, tossing his head back against the seat. "High school boys suck. I'm just gonna go for older men. They like jailbait-" 

"And I arrest the ones that like jail bait." Rick squeezed Carls thigh giving him a silent warning. "No older men. I don't care how much you want to or how hot you think it is to disobey me, no older men." 

"What are you gonna do? Arrest them?" Carl gasped when Rick nodded. "Dad! I'll be safe!" He grabbed Ricks arm, resting his head on his shoulder. Carl knew being sweet always got Rick to change his mind. Batting his lashes and calling him daddy. Might as well take Ricks wallet, too. Carl could ask for a horse and Rick would get him ten. "Please! Who am I gonna kiss?" 

"Boys who aren't old enough to be your father." Rick looked down at Carl, smiling. "You're too sweet for men like that. They're dirty and mean and you're... you're good, Carl. Just wait for the right man. You're making this so much bigger than it needs to be-" 

"I just want my first kiss to be over with. No one wants to fool around with a seventeen year old who hasn't even been kissed. I look like a lame virgin!" Carl groaned, pulling away from Rick. "I just, I need to get it over with. Who would do it-" 

"A boy your own age. No teachers. None of my coworkers, I see how you look at them. No neighbors. No one who can subtract how old you are from their own age and still have more than a year left." Rick shook his head, biting his lip. "These are just your hormones.." He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. "No other men. Just... kiss someone who makes you feel safe and loved-"

"Kiss me." Carl smirked. He pushed Ricks hand higher, leaning towards him. "Just kiss me. Help me get it over with-"

"I'm your father." Rick was thankful his scruff covered up most of his blush. He couldn't let Carl know what he was getting away with. "Carl, let go of my hand-"

"You love me," He turned Rick towards him. "You respect me, you won't let me kiss anyone else..." He ran his fingers through Ricks hair. "Just... just one little kiss. If you kiss me I won't go out with any men... I'll be your good boy..." Rick made a mental note to block all porn on Carls laptop. There's no way this boy was a natural at this. He knew what he was doing. "C'mon... dad-" 

"One kiss." Rick swallowed. He couldn't risk Carl fooling around with older men. It was dangerous, he refused to even think about all the bad things that could happen to Carl. "One." He swallowed once more, trying to force the lump down his throat. He took a deep breath, turning and facing Carl. "Come closer..." 

Carl looked at him with dark eyes. He moved closer to Rick, leaning over the arm rest. He pulled away when Rick tried to lean in. "Its gotta be good..." He all but whined. Rick couldn't help but think about his son whining like that while sitting on his knees in front of him. "Kiss me like you kiss mom.." 

Rick nodded, mumbling something to himself. Maybe it was a confession. Maybe it was a prayer. He didn't know. He ran his fingers through Carls hair, trying his best not to shake. He cupped the back of Carls neck and pulled him closer, brushing his lips across Carls. "Is this-" 

"Its fine, dad," Carl clawed at his shirt. "Please, just.." He rubbed their noses against each other. "Just kiss me." He kissed the corner of Ricks mouth, smiling some. His kid was a tease. 

Rick pulled him closer, kissing Carl softly. He cradled the boys face in his hands, milking small noises from the back of Carls throat. The boy whined against his mouth, moving closer. He tangled his hands in Ricks hair, trying to climb into his lap. "Slow down," Rick breathed. "Slow down."

"Can't help it.." Carl swung his leg over Ricks lap, settling down right against his half hard dick. "Just... let's keep going. It's gotta be a real kiss... with touching and... you know..." Carl was shaking too, but Rick didn't think it was nerves. His boy was horny, the outline of his dick pressing against Ricks stomach. "Dad... hurry.." 

"Needy," Rick smirked, kissing Carl again. He tried to focus on how weird it felt, but there was nothing wrong about it. Carl's lips were soft and seemed to fit perfectly with Ricks. He felt like his mother did. Small, soft, breakable. Rick had to bite back a moan, sinking his teeth into Carls lower lip. He ran his tongue across his lip, pulling away. "Sorry..."

"Don't be.." Carl pulled him closer, rocking down against Rick. "Dad," His cheeks were red and his mouth was swollen. "Don't... don't you think you should be the first guy I took around with?" Carl slid his hands down Ricks chest. He might as well have ripped Ricks heart out. "I know you'll be sweet... treat me good..." Carl ground on Ricks dick like he wanted it, needed it. "Make me feel good..." 

Rick nodded, spreading Carls legs with his hands. "Just... be quiet, okay? Your mom... she's inside and I..." He shouldn't be doing this. Letting his little boy beg for him, but he couldn't help it. It was impossible to say no to his boy. "If you want to stop, tell me-" 

"I won't want to," Carl panted, grinding down on Rick. "You're my daddy..." He whined, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You know me better than anyone else..." Carl looked down at Ricks hands that were settled on his thighs. "Touch me," He whispered, kissing Rick again. "Please just... you love me more than anyone else, you won't ever hurt me."

"Never," Rick panted, biting his lip so hard it bled. He slid his hands up Carls body, sliding them beneath Carls shirt. "Never wanna hurt you, you're my everything-" 

"Then show me." Carl smirked. Rick saw the devil in that moment. There were no horns or a sharp tail, just his pretty boy in his lap with promising swollen lips. "Show me how much you love me, dad," He leaned down and kissed underneath Ricks ear. "Ruin me for all the other boys." 

"I will," Rick rubbed his thumb against Carls nipple, any second thoughts he had dying as soon as Carl moaned and arched into his touch. "Its only right for a daddy to take care of his boy," Rick was filthy, clawing at Carl like he was a rabid animal. Rick didn't know how much he wanted it, how much he wanted his needy baby grinding on his lap and begging for his dick. Rick slammed him back against the steering wheel, jumping when the horn honked. He leaned back in the seat, shaking his head. "Fuck."

Carl pecked his father's lips all too naturally. "Swear jar." He climbed out of Ricks lap, grabbing his bag and climbing out of the car. He swung his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the front door, leaving Rick panting and hard in the driver's seat. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, darling." Lori wrapped her arms around her son. "Are you and dad okay? Your face is red, have you been crying?" She looked back at Rick, sighing. "You can talk to me-"

"I'm fine, mom." Carl looked back at Rick, biting his lip. "Daddy and me are just fine."


End file.
